1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a dismounting device and, in particular, to a device that dismount a bearing from an axle.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, one often uses a hammer to hit a bearing in order to dismount it from an axle. However, such a method may easily make the bearing oblique with respect to the axle, making it more difficult to dismount. Moreover, if the bearing is still in good condition and is only dismounted for other purposes, hitting the bearing is likely to cause damages thereon. Apparently, the conventional bearing dismounting method needs to be improved.